


A King and His Pet

by jingucchislippers



Series: Royal AU Shenanigans [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tokiyas Throat Was Made For a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: King Masato winds down after a long day with his pretty pet.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya
Series: Royal AU Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A King and His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> last one (for now) cuz i gotta focus on kuroken and azutasu one shots
> 
> thanks for readin' these horni kings

Masato poured the deep blue wax onto the back of the envelope, following it up by pressing a seal into the wax as it cooled. He set it upon a neat stack on the corner of his desk with the other letters he’d written and would be sent out tomorrow morning. All he had remaining to do was consider the mental list of suitors for his younger sister, Mai, and he was rather tempted to push that off to tomorrow or next week or maybe a couple months from now.

The king’s first choice had been wedded last summer and Masato still attended King Mikaze’s wedding despite feeling internally bitter at the rejection. There was no doubt Camus had a hand in influencing that decision and yet again why Masato resented his father. He’d been working so hard the past few years to build up goodwill with the Quartet kingdom, yet it felt as if he’d been getting nowhere.

King Kurosaki was second on his list, but the man was nothing short of a brute, he had no idea if Mai would be safe in his hands. Sumeragi was an excellent choice, but their territory was located much too far away for Masato’s tastes. He wanted Mai to be close enough, but anything local was out of the question as he strived to improve their international relations. 

Masato let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, fortunately there wasn’t too much external pressure to marry her off anytime soon. There was someone his parents arranged for her to be with when they were children, but as far he knew they were long dead. A muffled moan coming from between his legs had reminded him of their secondary choice as he leaned back in his chair and looked into those blue eyes blinking back at him.

Masato ran a hand through his dark hair as he admired how fantastic the high mage’s lips looked wrapped around his cock like the good cockwarmer he was. The king gripped at his hair and pulled his head back far enough so his cock would fall from his mouth. The mage stuck his tongue out to desperately lick at the wet tip and Masato only smirked at his slutty efforts, even after sitting here for nearly an hour with a cock lodged in his mouth, he still craved for more.

This was the one upside to his father torching the Ichinose’s, he had his own horny, dick hungry pet to fuck however and whenever he pleased. The happy whine that escaped from Tokiya’s mouth as the king brought his mouth back onto his cock was music to his ears. A fallen prince being so eager to suck him off was the stuff of his wildest dreams because Masato would've  _ never  _ seen this coming in any timeline he could think up.

Yet none of this would’ve transpired if King Jinguji and King Ichinose weren’t caught by his father in their attempt to betray the other Shining kingdoms. They grew too greedy, too bold with their actions and thought his father was right there with them. That infamous dinner lives on in history as a bloody slaughter that Masato was much too young to be a part of, but he remembers fearing for the lives of his best friends even if they were technically traitors now.

The proceeding war was always favored to their side, especially as their Raging ‘allies’ failed to come to their aid. Tokiya was only spared for his magic abilities while Ren had escaped with his brothers, but there was very little chance they weren’t hunted down. The general public assumed Prince Tokiya had been killed along with the rest of his family and in the long run that was better if only to crush the hopes of anyone trying to rebel.

Masato firmly controlled Tokiya’s movements on his cock as he pushed him up and down, loving how this slut looked so blissed out while sucking him off. He always thought Tokiya was so pretty and his usual quiet, shy demeanor made this all the more hotter. No one but the king got to see this side of Tokiya and he strived to keep it that way, this sight was only for his eyes to see.

This was a perfect way to end his busy day and go into the weekend with a relaxed mind. Masato was very hands on and meticulous with how his kingdom was run, nothing happened without his explicit approval and while tiring at times, it kept him on top of everything. You couldn’t have someone backstab you if you were watching their every move... hopefully.

Masato stood up as he could feel himself getting closer to release and tightened his grip in Tokiya’s hair as he roughly pushed his hips forward. It took some time to train Tokiya to deepthroat his king, but now he was better than any whore at a brothel. Tears welled up in the mage’s eyes as Masato harshly fucked his throat, but his hands stayed balled up in his lap like the good boy he was. 

It took a few more thrusts for Masato to spill into Tokiya’s mouth and he was slow to remove his cock, wanting to savor that warm, wet heat for just a little longer. Tokiya took a few moments to catch his breath before moving to tuck Masato’s length back into his pants and quietly waited for further command. Masato eyed the bulge between Tokiya’s legs and curled his finger in a silent order, causing Tokiya to rise to his feet.

“You’ve been so good for me, pet,” Masato reached forward to squeeze at his crotch, “I think it’s time you got rewarded.”

“Please, your highness...”

The sound of Tokiya’s raspy voice sent a delicious shiver down his spine and he didn’t hesitate to untie the sash that kept Tokiya’s robes together, revealing that he’d forgone any undergarments. Masato grabbed at Tokiya’s hard cock as their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, if their needy licking at each other could even be called that. Tokiya took hold of Masato’s neck as his own hips fucked into the fist wrapped around his leaking cock, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting long.

It was alright though, this was far from the only time his king would bring him to orgasm tonight. Masato had a world of sexual frustration to release onto his loyal slut as he’d been so busy the past couple weeks. And from how Tokiya was acting, he’d find it impossible to hold back in any way.

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
